Lady Sofia
by Eastpak
Summary: Jim et Sara se rendent chez Lady Heather. Pourtant ce n'est pas elle qui leur ouvre la porte ...


Disclaimer : Tout appartient évidemment à Jerry Bruckheimer et à CBS !

**Lady Sofia**

Jim et Sara se tenaient devant la porte de la maison de Lady Heather. Ils avaient besoin de son aide pour une enquête en cours. Ils sonnèrent et quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit non pas sur Lady Heather mais sur Sofia entourée d'une serviette de bain et les cheveux mouillés ce qui intrigua beaucoup Sara.

« Salut, Pumpkin ! » Déclara Jim avec un sourire en voyant Sofia. Le surnom de Jim intrigua encore plus Sara qu'elle ne l'était déjà, que fait Sofia dans la maison de Lady Heather ?

« Heather est sortie, je ne sais pas quand elle reviendra. » Répliqua Sofia avant que Sara ou Jim ne dise autre chose.

« Comment tu sais qu'on vient voir Heather et pas toi ? »

« Sara est trop choquée de me voir ici et petite, tu m'appelais Pumpkin quand tu étais fière de moi. Donc, soit vous entrez pour attendre Heather soit vous vous débrouillez sans elle. »

« Je suis un peu déshydraté … »

« Tu connais le chemin de la cuisine, Jim. » Sofia ouvra un peu plus la porte pour permettre à Jim d'aller dans la cuisine. Elle attendit aussi que Sara entre pour pouvoir fermer la porte.

« Sara, tu veux quelque chose à boire ? » Cria Jim depuis la cuisine. Sara ne répondit pas et continua de regarder Sofia. « Je vais prendre ça pour un non. » Quelques secondes plus tard, Jim revint avec une bière dans sa main et s'assis sur le canapé du salon bientôt suivi par Sara et Sofia.

« Pourquoi vous voulez voir Heather ? »

« Si tu allais t'habiller Pumpkin. »

« Ne change pas de sujet, Jim. Elle est encore accusée d'un meurtre qu'elle n'a pas commis ? »

« Non, on veut juste lui parler pour les besoins de l'enquête. »

« Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon jour pour parler avec Heather d'une enquête. Elle revient toujours en pleure et monte dans sa chambre dormir avec Allison. »

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » Sofia porta son regard sur Sara qui venait de parler pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait ouvert la porte.

« Tu veux dire ce que je fais dans cette maison ? Je vis ici, je dors ici et je mange ici. Ça répond à ta question Sara ? »

« Donc tu es dans une relation avec Lady Heather. »

« Non, ça serait une relation illégale. »

« Une relation entre deux femmes n'a rien d'illégal. »

« Je parlais d'une relation co-sanguine. Et puis en quoi cela te concerne ? » Sara n'eut pas le temps de répondre que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

« Sofia, je suis rentrée ! » Des bruits de talon arrivèrent dans le salon et Heather apparu. Elle sonda le salon et vit Sofia avec Jim et Sara. « Est-ce que j'interrompt quelque chose ? »

« Non, tu tombes à pic. Ils veulent te parler pour les besoins d'une enquête. » A l'entente du mot enquête, Heather commença à hyper ventiler. « Heather, relax. Ils veulent ton aide. » Sofia se leva du canapé et alla vers Heather. « Sais-tu quel était le seul avantage de tes anciennes activités ? »

« Te connaissant entourée de jeunes filles, je dirais te rincer l'œil, non ? » Proposa Heather ce qui fit sourire Sofia.

« Elles servaient aussi de majordome. » Heather éclata de rire. « Je vais me changer. Sois gentille. » Sofia embrassa Heather sur la joue avant de s'en aller. Sara et Jim observèrent Sofia qui partait avec des regards différents.

« C'est vraiment intéressant. » Cela suffit à dévier le regard de Sara et de Jim sur Heather.

« De quoi ? » Demanda Jim connaissant le côté énigmatique de Heather.

« La façon dont vous regardez ma sœur. » En entendant cela, Sara ouvra en grands ses yeux : Sofia est la sœur de Lady Heather. « Jim, tu l'a regarde avec fierté vu qu'elle est ta filleule. Par contre vous Sara, j'ai un peu de mal à discerner … Aidez moi, serais-ce du désir, de la tendresse ou de l'amour peut être ? » Sara regarda Heather encore plus déstabilisée qu'elle l'était en apprenant que Sofia et Heather sont sœurs.

« Je … Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez. » Réussis à dire Sara.

« Je vois. Vous savez Sara, Sofia m'a dis la même chose lorsque je lui aie demandé pourquoi elle avait une photo de vous sur sa table de nuit. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps avant qu'elle m'avoue qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de vous. » Si Sara était surprise par ce que pouvais voir Heather dans ses yeux, elle l'ait encore plus en apprenant que Sofia était amoureuse d'elle.

« Excusez-moi ? »

« La même réplique que Sofia, vous êtes vraiment sur la même longueur d'ondes. »

« Heather, sois gentille avec Sara comme te l'a demandée Pumpkin. Tu es en train de l'effrayée. » Intervint Jim.

« Je l'effraye pas, j'essaye de la mettre avec ma sœur. »

« Est-ce que Sofia le sais ? »

« Est-ce que je sais quoi ? » Jim se retourna et vit Sofia qui venait de revenir dans le salon en jean et chemise. En voyant Sofia, Sara baissa immédiatement les yeux ce qui ne manqua pas à la vue de Sofia. « Heather, qu'est-ce que tu as dit sur moi ? »

« J'ai rien dit ! »

« Si, tu as forcément dit quelque chose. »

« Non, je te dit. »

« C'est reparti comme quand elles étaient gosses … » Rétorqua Jim.

« Et même si j'avais dit quelque chose, comment le saurais-tu ? »

« Environ 30 ans d'expérience, très chère. Allison a besoin de toi. » Sofia avait changé de sujet, sachant très bien qu'Heather n'allait rien lui dire.

« Elle va bien ? » Demanda Heather avec peur.

« Juste un cauchemar, on dirait que Auntie ne suffit pas et qu'il lui faut Grams. »

« Comment se porte ton ego, Auntie ? » Plaisanta Heather en se levant et en se dirigea vers Sofia.

« Occupes toi de ta petite fille au lieu de te soucier de mon ego Grams. » Heather sourit à Sofia et passa devant elle pour rejoindre les escaliers mais Sofia la retient par le bras. « Profites-en pour dormir, tu peux cacher tes cernes avec du maquillage mais tu ne peux pas me le cacher. »

« Pourtant, je pensais que l'amour rendait aveugle. » Sofia fronça les sourcils et tenta un regard vers Sara qui avait toujours les yeux baissés. Elle reporta son attention sur sa sœur qui remarqua le changement de couleur des yeux de Sofia.

« Que lui as-tu dit ? »

« Ce que tu ressens pour elle et comment elle te regardait habillée d'une serviette de bain. »

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? »

« Pour donner un coup de pouce à votre relation. »

« Et moi je vais te donner un coup de pied pour que tu ailles dormir avec ta petite fille. »

« Tu es brutale. »

« C'est ce qui arrive aux personnes qui s'occupent de ma vie privée. » Heather sourit et dégagea son bras de la prise de sa sœur.

« Tu vas devoir être brutale avec Jim alors, Pumpkin. » Heather embrassa sa sœur sur la joue avant d'aller rejoindre Allison et de dormir avec elle pour essayer de pas penser à la mort de sa fille Zoë. Sofia sourit à la remarque de sa sœur et se dirigea vers le salon.

« Heather va bien ? »

« Oui, elle va dormir un peu avec Allison. Il ne reste plus que moi pour répondre à vos questions. De quoi s'agit-il Jim ? »

« C'est par rapport aux anciennes activités de Heather, je ne sais pas si tu pourras … »

« J'ai côtoyée les anciennes activités de Heather tous les jours pendant quelques années, Jim. Je pense pouvoir répondre à ces questions. »

« J'oublies parfois que tu vis ici … » A cette remarque, Sofia roula des yeux. « Promet moi de ne pas crier lorsque je te dirait qui cela concerne. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que … »

« Promet, Skeleton. » Jim lança un regard noir à Sofia en donnant un autre surnom.

« Très bien, je ne vais pas crier. Accouche, Jim. »

« Heather, elle-même. » Sofia ouvra la bouche puis la ferma en se rappelant de la promesse et fit les cents pas dans le salon sous les regards inquiets de Jim et étrangement de Sara. Sofia passa une de ses mains dans ses cheveux mouillés, geste qui fût suivi par les yeux de Sara.

« Je croyais qu'elle n'était pas impliquée dans l'enquête. »

« Notre suspect nous dis que c'est Heather qui l'a obligée à tuer son mari. » Sofia éclata de rire en entendant la réponse de Jim.

« Heather oblige les gens à parler, pas à tuer. Et qui est ce suspect de toute façon ? »

« Lisa Grander. » Répondit Sara ce qui l'a surpris elle-même.

« On a un problème. » Devant le regard énigmatique de Jim, Sofia poursuivie. « Quand Heather l'a virée, elle a jurée de tout faire pour rendre la vie impossible à Heather. Elle n'a pas dit quand et comment mais je pense que cela réponds à mes questions. »

« Virée ? »

« Lisa ne vous as pas dit qu'elle avait travaillée ici ? Ça m'étonne, vous ne lui avez pas demandée comment elle connaissait Heather ? »

« Et bien … »

« Je vois, dès qu'on entend le nom de Lady Heather de la bouche d'une salope finie qui ne fait que mentir, on s'empresse de martyriser cette pauvre dominatrice le jour le plus dur et éprouvant pour elle, en se fichant des conséquences que cela pourrait avoir ! » Cria Sofia tout en restant calme extérieurement.

« Sofia, calme-toi ! »

« Ah la bonne blague ! Tu veux que je calme ? J'en ai marre que l'on accuse ma sœur à longueur de journée sous prétexte qu'elle ait eue des activités illégales ! On est à Las Vegas bon sang, tout est illégal ! » Sofia s'assis alors sur le canapé près de Sara et passa ses mains sur son visage et dans ses cheveux mouillés pour se calmer un peu. Jim se dirigea vers Sofia et s'accroupit devant elle en lui touchant le bras.

« Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû vérifier avant de venir ici. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Lisa est une manipulatrice. »

« Pourquoi a-t-elle été virée ? »

« Elle a cru que Heather l'aimait, ne me demande pas comment, j'en sais rien. Heather a refuser ses avances mais elle continuait alors Heather m'en a parlée. On peut dire que j'ai piqué une crise de nerfs. Je l'ai foutue dehors en lui disant qu'elle était virée. »

« Est-ce qu'elle savait que vous étiez sœurs ? »

« Non, peu de femmes qu'employait Heather le savaient. »

« Et connaissant votre façon de vous comporter ensemble, ça ne m'étonnerais pas qu'elle ait pensée que vous étiez en couple. » Face à la remarque de Jim, Sofia éclata de rire. « Arrête de rire, c'est tout à fait possible. C'est dur de savoir que vous êtes sœurs : vous ne vous ressemblez pas, vous n'avez pas le même nom, bon je te l'accorde vous avez le même caractère que votre mère. »

« D'accord mais de là à penser qu'on est un couple, c'est absurde. Et puis on se ressemble de visage, peu de personnes nous regardent vraiment, dès qu'ils voient une brune avec des yeux marron et une blonde avec des yeux bleus, elles ne peuvent pas être sœurs. »

« Heather est ton type, Pumpkin, brune aux yeux marrons. » Sara avait cessée de respirer, ce qu'avait dit Heather avant était vrai, Sofia l'aime. Un bruit de pager interrompit ce moment au plus grand bonheur de Sara. Jim mit une main sur sa ceinture et prit son pager qui venait de sonner. Il le lit brièvement avant de relever la tête vers Sofia.

« On dirait que Lisa Grander vient d'être arrêtée pour fausses accusations. »

« Si vite ? »

« Et bien, j'ai peut être soumis l'idée de l'interroger une seconde fois sous détecteur de mensonges. »

« Je vois, alors pourquoi es-tu venus ? Pour me voir m'énerver ? »

« Ta mère ne t'a jamais dit que parfois je l'énervais sans raison juste pour voir ses yeux changer de couleur. »

« Elle a dû le mentionner en me répétant que j'étais son portrait craché. »

« Ton père serait fier de toi, Pumpkin. »

« Vraiment ? J'ai hurlé à son meilleur ami, je me suis énervée contre toi alors que tu es de la famille. En quoi serait-il fier ? »

« Tu protèges ta grande sœur contre qui que ce soit, c'est une qualité de protéger ceux qu'on aime Sofia. »

« Dis ça à la tête de mule qui se dit être ma sœur, elle me trouve : étouffante. »

« C'est un bon signe. » Sofia fronça les sourcils de façon énigmatique. « Si tu n'étais pas étouffante, cela voudrait dire que tu ne la protèges pas. »

« Bon point. Va interroger cette manipulatrice de malheur avant que je mette de côté mon bon sens ainsi que mon jour de congés. »

« Très tentant. » Répliqua Jim avant donner un baiser sur le front de Sofia et de se lever pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. « Sara, tu viens ou pas ? »

« J'ai besoin de parler avec Sofia. » Réussis à dire Sara ce qui intrigua Sofia et Jim qui acquiesça en partant. Les deux femmes restèrent silencieuses pendant quelques minutes assises sur le canapé du salon avant que Sara ait le courage de parler.

« Alors, Lady Heather est ta sœur ? »

« Oui, beaucoup de personnes pensent que nous sommes en couple. »

« Et ça vous dérange ? »

« Moi non mais Heather oui. C'est une femme très privée et chaque conversation portant sur : qui est la femme blonde habitant avec elle, la mettent un peu hors d'elle. »

« Donc, tu aimes les femmes ? » Sara regretta de suite sa question en voyant le changement de couleur des yeux de Sofia.

« Avant oui c'était les femmes mais aujourd'hui, je n'aime qu'une seule femme. » Avoua Sofia en regardant intensément Sara. Celle-ci se sentit défaillir à cet aveu intensifié par le regard perçant de Sofia en sa direction. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir, elle ne pouvait pas réagir serait une meilleure description de son état actuel. Sara était complétement tétanisée devant Sofia qui attendait une réponse face à son aveu.

« Vraiment ? » Réussis à dire Sara. « Comment est-elle ? »

« Une magnifique brune aux yeux chocolats avec un sublime sourire laissant découvrir un écart tout à fait sexy entre les deux incisives. » Décris Sofia avec un sourire en coin.

« Elle me semble familière. » Répondit Sara en souriant et en ayant repris un peu de contenance.

Sofia prit l'une des mains de Sara, entrelaça leurs doigts et caressa de son pouce la main de Sara. A ce contact, Sara ressentit un électrochoc, la peau de Sofia était si douce et le geste si doux qu'elle en voulait plus. « Ta sœur m'a dit que tu avais une photo de moi sur ta table de nuit. » Sara avait demandée ça sur le coup de l'émotion et en se souvenant de sa conversation avec Heather. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle vit la réaction de Sofia, elle fut heureuse d'avoir posée cette question et pour cause, Sofia Curtis était en train de rougir !

« Heather t'a dit ça ? » Demanda Sofia en baissant les yeux vers leurs mains entrelacées.

« Pourquoi c'est faux ? » Sara demeura inquiète pendant quelques secondes, Heather avait-elle dit ça juste que Sara avoue son amour en lui faisant croire qu'il n'était pas réciproque ?

« Non, non c'est vrai. Heather m'avait cuisinée pour savoir la raison et je ne savais pas qu'elle allait l'utilisée … »

« L'utilisée ? » Sara fronça les sourcils. Sofia leva alors la tête et regarda Sara dans les yeux.

« En montant tout à l'heure, elle m'a avouée qu'elle avait dit ce que je ressentais pour toi et comment tu me regardais en serviette ce que je n'ai pas compris. Quand je lui aie demandée pourquoi, elle m'a répondu que c'était pour donner un coup de pouce dans notre relation. »

« Pourquoi ferait-elle ça ? Enfin, je veux dire, tu es sa sœur, elle veut ton bonheur mais pourquoi … »

« Parce que depuis que Zoë est morte, je m'occupe plus de ma grande sœur que de moi-même. » Sofia coupa Sara en rebaissant les yeux. « Une grande sœur est censé s'occuper de sa petite sœur parce que elle est plus mûr et tout ça mais Heather, elle est … elle n'a pas le côté dure à cuire de notre mère. Elle est plus comme notre père, sensible mais voulant le cacher avec une attitude têtue … »

« Donc elle veut que tu quittes la maison ou … »

« Non, elle veut plutôt que je m'occupe de moi, en me mettant avec la personne que j'aime et en vivant ma vie … Je suis un peu timide quand il s'agit de me mettre dans une relation avec quelqu'un … » Sara sourit à cette confession ce que Sofia ne vit pas vu qu'elle avait toujours les yeux baissés. Alors Sara passa l'index de sa main libre sous le menton de Sofia pour qu'elle lève la tête et ainsi voir ses yeux. Elle profita pour tracer les lignes de la mâchoire de Sofia et caresser son visage.

« On ira à ton rythme dans cette relation pour que tu te sentes confortable. On a tout le temps devant nous. »

Sara avait bien choisi ces mots car Sofia perdit son air confuse et timide et le remplaça par un sourire charmeur. Petit à petit, Sofia avança sa tête vers celle de Sara afin de l'embrasser pour « officialiser » leur relation. Aux premiers abords, le baiser était timide, reflet de l'attitude de Sofia mais ensuite il changea et devint plus passionné lorsque Sara prit les choses en main en rapprochant le visage de Sofia avec sa main qui se trouvait toujours dessus. Sara coucha alors Sofia sur le canapé en se mettant sur elle tout en continuant de l'embrasser et en ayant dériver sa main du visage de Sofia à son ventre. Par manque d'oxygène, elles brisèrent leur baiser mais en restant front contre front et les yeux fermés par les sensations et le bonheur qu'avait provoqué leur premier baiser. Elles ouvrèrent leurs yeux en même temps et se sourirent, Sofia amena sa main vers le visage de Sara et le caressa tendrement du doigt. Elle remarqua alors les traits tirés de Sara et les vêtements qu'elle portait toujours depuis 3 jours.

« Depuis quand n'as-tu pas dormis ? » Sara haussa les épaules en ne ressentant pas de grande fatigue. « Allonges-toi, tu vas dormir ici avec moi. »

« Je suis déjà allongée Sofia, sur toi. » Répliqua Sara avec un sourire. « Et il n'y a pas d'autres endroits où je voudrais être. »

« Moi non plus, mais je voudrais être dans tes bras dans une position plus confortable. » Sara sourit encore une fois à Sofia et changea de position en se collant au dossier du canapé afin que Sofia puisse callée son dos contre la poitrine de Sara et ainsi être dans ses bras. Sofia ferma les yeux, elle se sentait bien dans les bras de Sara qu'elle voudrait y rester toute sa vie. A cette vue, Sara sourit et ferma les yeux à son tour mais les ouvra quelques secondes plus tard.

« Dit moi, les personnes qui pensent que vous êtes en couple. Comment t'appelles-t-ils ? » Sofia sourit à cette question sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

« Lady Sofia. » Cela sonnait presque noble à l'écoute que Sara ressentit un frisson. Elle baissa sa tête pour atteindre le cou de Sofia, l'embrassa légèrement avant de fermer les yeux et de dormir dans cette position qu'elle espérait être pour le restant de sa vie.


End file.
